Irresistible Chapter 1: Unique
by Violet-Amy
Summary: Sam puts on Brittany's old Cheerios uniform. Wearing it does things to him...and to everyone who sees him in it. From a GKM prompt. Chapter 1: Sam, wearing Brittany's uniform for the first time, finds Unique completely irresistible. The feeling is mutual!


Unique stands outside the boys' locker room and knocks loudly. She's pretty sure Jake and Ryder are the only ones in there, if only because they wouldn't be doing what they're attempting to do in front of anyone else. So it's not like she'd get beaten up for walking in. But still.

"Yeah?" Jake calls.

Unique closes her eyes and opens the door just enough that they'll be able to hear her better. "It's Unique, baby. Can you boys come out here so I can talk to you?"

"We asked you to meet us in the choir room at six," Ryder answers. It's five till now.

"Uh-uh. Unique wants to talk to you while you're still wearing your own clothes." She waits for a response and, getting none, adds, "Marley told me what you're planning to do."

She hears them grumbling to each other for a minute before Jake yells, "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Oh, Unique was surprised all right! Unique went white as a ghost when Marley let your little plan slip." Jake laughs at this, but Ryder doesn't. "It's sweet, but I don't want you to do it. Come on out and I'll tell you why."

They emerge a few minutes later, wearing the jeans and t-shirts they've had on all day, thank goodness. "We wanted to do something to show you our support," Jake tries to explain before Unique can even say anything.

"Yeah, I mean, we know it doesn't mean much when it's just the four of us, and we're totally willing to do it during the school day," Ryder adds. "We just thought we might have to sort of work up to that."

"Oh, honeys." Unique could kiss them both, and she probably would if she thought...well, it's more than enough that they support her. "You getting yourselves beat up doesn't help me. Besides—it's lovely that you want to make a symbolic gesture, but you boys dressing in drag really isn't the same thing as Unique being Unique."

The boys continue to object that they really want to do something, and Unique continues to insist that parading around in a couple of Marley's dresses is not the thing they need to do. This goes on until Unique realizes that Ryder said something odd a few minutes ago. "Hold up, did you say _four_ of us earlier?"

"Oh, yeah. Sam wanted to do it too."

"Where is the blond cutie?"

Jake and Ryder look at each other for a second. "Choir room, probably," Jake says. "He was getting something to wear out of Brittany's locker, so he probably just changed there in the girls' locker room."

"Oh Lord," Unique says. "I best go talk to him."

"We'll come with you," Ryder says.

"No, don't, it'll just embarrass the poor boy. The less people that see him in one of Brittany's ensembles, the better."

The guys see her point, and Unique heads to the choir room by herself. She realizes that she shouldn't have referred to Sam as a "cutie"; they'll think she has a crush on him. Which she probably would, actually, if she allowed herself to have those anymore. But after the catfishing debacle, she's sworn them off, _at least_ until college. But realistically probably a lot longer than that even.

She walks into the choir room and Sam is sitting on the piano...in Brittany's old Cheerios uniform...and it hits her like a tidal wave that _holy mother of God _is that boy sexy. Not that this is news, exactly, but still, how did she not realize before how out-of-this-world sexy he is?

His legs! This is a boy who should wear a tiny skirt every day, because his legs are long and lean, muscular, with just the right amount of soft blond hair. And if she could just get a look _under_ the skirt...

_Unique_, she tells herself, _stop it this instant__! _

But she can't stop it, she's completely powerless. She even has a lady boner, right there in the choir room. She can only pray that her skirt is hiding hers better than Sam's is hiding his.

Wait..._what_?

Unique is totally _hot. _How is it that Sam has never noticed that before? He's always thought she's pretty, especially for...you know, someone who wasn't born with girl parts. But he's never before felt such an urge—such a _need_, really—to get with whatever parts she has.

_Okay, calm down, Sam. You can't just walk up to a girl and announce that you need to sex her up immediately. _He slides off the piano and walks over to her, way too close in fact, he's standing in front of her with only a pubic hair's distance between them. "Unique. I, uh..."

"Sam, can I kiss you?" Unique's hand moves to cover her mouth as soon as the words are out of it, but Sam's mouth gets there first. That mouth! Soft yet forceful, as to Unique's great surprise and delight _he_ kisses _her_!

It's not enough, though. His lips, his tongue in her mouth, her tongue in his...it's all _amazing,_ but it isn't enough. Unique finds herself pushing Sam backwards until he's pressed against the piano. When she can't push him any farther she finds her hands sliding up those gorgeous legs, toward the treasure under that itty bitty little skirt. "Is this okay?" she asks, although he probably can't understand what she's trying to say because their mouths are still locked together.

Sam tries to think, but it's really hard. Unique is squeezing his ass and she seriously has the strongest hands of any girl he's ever known and it's awesome. He really wants to reach under her skirt too. He's never wondered more than idly before what she still has or doesn't have down there and, like, if she has what he thinks she still has does she hate it? That's the thought—that's the _only_ thought—that keeps him from trying anything: if she hates her own equipment, then she probably wouldn't like Sam to touch it, and she might not even let him keep touching her at all, and he _really_ needs to keep touching her.

So under the shirt it is. He still doesn't know if she'll get mad, but it's a risk he has to take. He tries to go slow and not freak her out, but it doesn't quite work out that way and he pops off a button or two. Oh _god_. Under any other circumstances he'd probably stop to wonder whether her tits were real or what, but now all he can do is feel how _awesome_ they are. They're seriously like...fuck. And her nipples...he barely touches them and she makes _the_ sexiest sound he's ever heard.

And then—Jesus, Jesus, Jesus! She's _rubbing_ his cock...over the spanks, and he thinks he's going to cry. "Please, Unique, _please_! Please touch me..._under_. Please, baby."

Unique has never touched a dick before except...well, her own, technically...and she always worried that it would be weird to do so. But she doesn't hesitate for even a second when Sam asks her to touch his. She pushes the spanks down just as far as she has to and takes that beautiful boy's cock in her hand, and oh god it's so hard—Sam is hard for _her_, or despite her anyway, which in itself is more than she would have asked for—and it's burning hot, and it's all wet at the tip. He whines and pushes in to her touch, and he's...he's humping her hand, he's...she's got it wrapped around him, and so really it's like he's...making love to her hand, and that is just so hot Unique can't even take it.

Without totally knowing what she's doing, she pulls him away from the piano and pushes him onto the cold, hard, tile floor of the choir room. She pushes his skirt out of the way, exposing his gorgeous, gorgeous cock. She hikes her own skirt up out of the way, and she straddles him and grinds against him, and it's so perfect, it's like this is what her whole life has been leading up to. She's so overwhelmed with how good it is, and the fact that Sam's moans sound like those of someone who thinks it's good too, that she barely even cares how ridiculous she must look. And even when Sam says, "Unique, Unique, wait," all she can feel is dread of having to stop, not actual mortification at what she's doing.

"What, baby? Please don't tell me to stop."

"No, god no. Just, could you take your panties off too? Please?"

"Oh!" It's not something she would even consider, not for a second...normally.

But when Sam again says _please_, when he says, "Please, baby, I just...I really, really wanna feel your...your skin against mine. I want it so bad..." she slides them right off and flings them to the side.

An hour ago Unique would have said there was no way she was ready to let any part of another person touch her down there. But grinding herself against Sam, her skin against his, is totally blowing her mind. She's going to cream her panties any second. Or she would, if she were wearing any.

Sam can't believe how hot Unique is. He loves seeing her just let go despite how shy she obviously is about her, well, about her anatomy. And Sam would have thought he'd be uncomfortable with it too, honestly. But having a girl's cock grinding against his feels totally amazing; he's never wanted anything or anyone more.

And soon—really, really soon—his balls tighten and he's about to come. He grabs Unique by the hips and pulls her as close as he can. "Unique...baby...oh god..." Unique squeals and ruts against him wildly, and they fall over the edge together, clinging together while they each unload, their fluids mingling between their bodies as they ride out their waves of pleasure.

Sam has never come for so long before, and by the time their orgasms finally wind down he's exhausted. Unique is too, if her collapsing against his chest is any indication. He reaches up lazily to rub her back. "Oh my god, Unique. That was..."

Unique scrambles off him and pulls her skirt down. She scoots several feet away from him before she asks in a near-whisper, "Sam, honey, what just happened?"

Sam sits up but doesn't attempt to move closer. "I don't know," he says honestly. She looks so terror-struck. And yeah, whatever just happened was _really_ weird and confusing as hell, but Sam's a lot less interested in figuring that out than he is in helping Unique not be so horrified. "I'm sorry, Unique. I really didn't want to freak you out."

"You're worried that _I'm_ freaked out?" She actually laughs, just a little. "Honey, I live with my lady wang twenty-four-seven."

Sam laughs too. He probably isn't supposed to, but he can't help it—he just really never expected to hear the term _lady wang_ come out of Unique's mouth. "I'm not freaked out," he assures her. "I mean, it was weird—it was _really_ weird, but only because I've never had things escalate that soon and that fast with anyone. It wasn't weird because of your lady wang."

"Only I can say that word," Unique informs him.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" He's really trying not to say the wrong thing.

"I'm only teasing you, baby." She gives him a small smile.

"Oh. Well, don't worry, I probably won't say it that often anyway." He smiles back at her, but now he feels awkward. "So, um. This is totally out of order, but...would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"For real?"

"Yeah, of course for real. I mean, unless you don't want to."

"Yes! I do want to. Just...don't wear that sexy cheerleader uniform or I might not be able to control myself."

Sam laughs, not really feeling awkward anymore. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on making it a regular thing." That reminds him, though. "I wonder what happened to Ryder and Jake, they were supposed to meet us here."

Unique fills him in on her conversation with them outside the locker room, which she'd completely forgotten about until now. They get up and turn their backs to each other while putting their underclothes back on, and they walk to the choir room door together while making plans for their date. "So I'll see you Friday at seven," Sam says. "Well, and at school before that, so..." He hesitates just a second before placing his hand on her cheek and kissing her. And then Unique walks off one way to go home, and Sam heads to the girls' locker room in the other direction.

He needs to change out of this stupid cheerleader outfit and back into his own clothes.

**A/N: All the subsequent chapters are now going to be posted as individual stories. I hope this won't be too confusing. I'm doing it so each story/chapter can be tagged for the right characters.**


End file.
